Tom and Jerry: Spies in Disguise
''Tom and Jerry: Spies in Disguise ''is a upcoming American computer-animated direct-to-video spy comedy film, Produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. Based on ''Spies in Disguise ''(2019 film). Plot Songs Characters Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat ** Frank Welker as Young Tom Cat (archive recording/ vocal effects) * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse ** Frank Welker as Baby Jerry (archive recording/ vocal effects/ his voice is similar to laugh) * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse ** Samuel Vincent as Baby Tuffy (His voice is similar to laugh) * Will Smith as Lance Sterling * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett ** Jarrett Bruno portrays a younger Walter. * Rashida Jones as Marcy Kappel * Ben Mendelsohn as Killian * Greg Ellis as Tin Cat * Jess Harnell as Pan Cat * Richard McGonagle as Alley Cat * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Kari Wahlgren as Cherie Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles Mouse * Tabitha St. Germain as Olive Mouse * Reba McEntire as Joy Jenkins * Rachel Brosnahan as Wendy Beckett * Karen Gillan as Eyes * DJ Khaled as Ears * Clancy Brown as Butch Dog * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog * Spike Brandt as Spike Bulldog * Frank Welker as Tyke Bulldog * Masi Oka as Katsu Kimura * Carla Jimenez as Geraldine * Olly Murs as Junior Agent #1 (Uncredited) * Bex Marsh as Italian Tourist * Peter S. Kim as Joon * Stefania Spampinato as Italian Woman * Eddie Mujica as Agency Accountant and Male Tourist * Emily Altman as Lead Agency Lab Tech, Scooter Girl * Claire Crosby as Unity * Randy Trager as Terrance * Mark Ronson as Agency Control Room Technician * Matthew J. Munn as Weapons Lab Soldier * Kimberly Brooks as Lance Sterling's Car (Audi RSQ e-Tron) * Krizia Bajos as Receptionist * Reggie De Leon as Weapons Lab Tech * Casey Roberts as Launch Control Voice Agency employees are voiced by Tawny Newsome, JB Blanc, Adrian Gonzalez, William Christopher Stephens, Bex Marsh, Peter S. Kim, Gabriel Conte, Jess Conte, Nick Bruno, and Troy Quane. Marcy's Agents are voiced by JB Blanc, Christopher Campbell, Adrian Gonzalez, Peter S. Kim, and William Christopher Stephens. Pigeon voices are provided by Jarrett Bruno, Nick Bruno, Randy Thom, and Randy Trager. Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild violence, threat, rude humour. * Suggested Running Times: 102 Minutes (NTSC), 98 Minutes (PAL). Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png 0A538C3E-2CEB-4D42-9CB9-3962181D3E21.png Blue Sky Studios.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Spies in Disguise Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Science-Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Will Smith Category:Tom Holland Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Cyborg films Category:English-language films Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films about technology Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in Venice Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in Washington, D.C.